Many computers have wireless capability enabling wireless communication between the computer and other devices (e.g., access points, other computers, etc.). Such wireless communication is made possible using antennas. An antenna receives and/or transmits wireless communications using, for example radio frequency (RF) communication techniques.
An antenna is typically connected by an electrical cable to a transceiver. Some types of computers are portable and, due to space, weight and portability issues, the configuration, location and operation of an antenna must be carefully considered.